Simply Chaotic: The True Life of an NCIS Agent!
by Miss-evil-lil-elf
Summary: Not gonna try to sum up what the muse faery has come up with. TIVA but it's gradual and doesn't exclude other characters. People's views of the chaotic couple-to-be! Rated T cause I'm SUPER paranoid. Language most likely! PALMER gets a bigger part!


AN: Okay, so I've written four other fanfics (Harry Potter, Life with Derek, and Covert Affairs) but I wanted to give NCIS a shot because I LOVE the show. If it sucks, I apologize. Criticism is accepted just be sure that it is in the 'constructive' form haha. MAJOR TIVA FAN! I mean, back when "Undercovers" was first aired and I watched it, I COMPLETELY freaked! I was nearly crushed when I found out that it was an undercover mission only :( But the TIVA moments... :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS. It would be fantastically totally awesome if I did, but wishing does not make it true. If Tony and Ziva ever get together and McGee and Abby get together then at least THAT part of the wish came true. However, my name is gypsy and I do not foresee any ownership falling into my lap in the near or far future haha!

AN: I wonder what the faery muse has in store for me today? READ REVIEW AND READ THE BELOW AN! THANKS!

5:02 AM and Gibbs is already sitting at his desk, working on sucking down his second cup of coffee. Staring contently at his computer screen, he doesn't notice when Ex-Mossad officer Ziva David walks through the silver elevator doors, which is unusual for him. As she makes her way to her desk, her own coffee at hand, she glances over at Tony's desk.

"DiNozzo won't be in this morning, Ziva," Gibbs finally takes notice of her.

"And why not?" Ziva asks, confused.

"Director Vance sent him on a week-long mission ashore. I'm sure he'll be perfectly glad to see you when he gets back. It's basically an all male ship. I should know, I requested it that way," Gibbs grins.

Ziva smirks but says nothing else, booting her computer up. She seems deep in thought, so Gibbs left her in peace. 'McGee should be here pretty soon,' he thinks and picks up his morning newspaper, searching for their next case.

Half an hour later, Abby walks through the elevator doors, practically jumping with excitment. Her giddy attitude is what made her Gibbs' favorite, and today she was doubly bubbly.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"Abbs, lay off the Caf'Pows so early in the morning. Spit it out," He tries to cover a smile.

"It's so great! So guess what guess what guess what?"  
>"You really gonna make me guess, Abbs?"<p>

"Aww, Gibbs you take the fun outta it!" she whines.

"Abby..."  
>"Oh, fine. I was in the library and I found something out SUPER WEIRD, and I mean, weirder than me! Freakier than McGee in skinny jeans, even! Odder than," she rambles.<p>

"Abbs!"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Rambling!"

"Oh, okay. Well, to the point. I was searching through records and such, you know, minding my own business but I came across some information you might want to know! Someone on the team has been lying to us!"

"Don't make me guess." He looked up at her, curious.

"Oh, I'm not! You would never guess it right anyhow. It's Palmer! And you would never guess what he's been lying about!"

"Abby..." He said warningly.

"He's an actual doctor! A full doctor. Like Ducky. He doesn't need the apprentice-ship or need to be an assistant. HE could HAVE an assistant!"

"Abby, if he was a liscenced doctor, I'm sure Ducky would know about it,"

"He doesn't! I'm serious, Gibbs, this is BIG! Why would Jimmy lie to us? Why would he pretend he didn't go to all those years of med school? Why wouldn't he tell us all of his accomplishments? He's FULLY registered as a doctor, like, ER Doctor registered. He spent three years working in an ER. Why on earth would he give that up to be a Medical Examiner's Assistant?"

"Have you confirmed this yet, Abbs?"

"Well...not exactly."

"Then perhaps you should. Shoo!" And Abby was off, needing no other dismissal. Gibbs just looked back to the paper, shrugging off Abby's assumptions. Surely 'James Palmer' would be a fairly common name. And there he found it. Dead Marine found in South Bend, Indiana.

'Odd place for a Marine to be found. Oh well. Wonder where McGee is?' Gibbs thought.

ALRIGHTY! This is only the prologue. It will change POV's and main characters, but I SWEAR it will be a TIVA! I apologize that the prologue is so short, but I think that if enough people review, I'll type out and update to give you chappie one! This story isn't one of those WHAM tiva. This is TIVA-centric but this will be pretty realistic and gradual. I will take suggestions!

AN: I have been toying with the idea on getting a beta...not sure if I want to, and not sure how it works, but if anyone is interested, I also do Harry Potter (HHr ship) Covert Affairs (Augnie or A2 ship) and Life With Derek (Dasey ship). Will eventually do others, but :P LET ME KNOW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED BUT NO FLAMERS!


End file.
